Burn
by fortheloveofreading
Summary: Link and Ganondorf face off yet again in a new battle... But with strange, and sexy results. ONE SHOT YAOI. Ganondorf x Link    This is my first story ever. Link and Ganondorf belong to Nintendo.


Burn

Ganondorf stared through partially squinted eyes, brimming with ferocity, at the very hero standing in front of him. The stare down only grew more intense as Ganon constantly kept check on the hero, monitoring even the slightest twitch. It was making the king of evil very hot and bothered, he wanted nothing but to hear those blood filled gasps from the blonde prodigy.

He desired to ravish that body and hear those sweet, hot gasps and moans pass those sultry lips. Ganondorf grinned wider as he continued to ogle upon the clueless hero. A hot wind rushed between them and all around the vast corridor they resided in. Thunder boomed throughout the halls of the empty castle, and then heavy blankets of rain down poured onto the rooftops.

The hero and the villain had always hated each other deeply, but through that hatred there was a telepathic bond endowed by their twisted fates. Link glared at the king of evil, eyes searching all over that gleaming armor. He felt something burning on his left hand, his triforce of courage glowed intensely. Link gripped the hilt of the blade of evil's bane tighter, his body beginning to become hot. Link flipped back blonde locks of hair from his blue eyes and bit down on his lower lip. The room was suddenly rising in temperature, or so it felt for the hero.

Link gripped the material surrounding his neck and pulled at it, his breathing becoming more labored with every passing second. He felt the tips of his fingers become sweaty, making it difficult to grasp his Master Sword. Link struggled to maintain focus on the evil king as he felt these odd sensations swirl and mix inside his body. Link scanned the dark figure closely, gazing upon that built, firm body… imagining the rippling muscles underneath that armor. No… why would this _man_ make him feel this way? Impossible. His hands started to tremble. Ganondorf grinned even wider, revealing his pearly white teeth against those smooth, tan lips.

A clash of thunder followed by a bright illumination of lightning filled the room. Link swallowed nervously. "_ENOUGH!" _, the hero shouted. Link charged at the evil king with full force, with a flushed desire to rip his gleaming Master Sword through that dark chocolate flesh. Link's sword met the hard concrete, and Link's eyes widened to his surprise at the Ganon-less contact. Ganondorf dodged the attack, and was now behind Link. Link flicked his face side to side, finally catching sight of the approaching dark man. His hands were trembling and palms moist with sweat, permeating through his leathered gloves. Blue eyes quivered as he noticed that Ganondorf was now hovering just mere inches away from his face.

Hot breath splashed over the hero's flushed face. Blue eyes met golden eyes, locked in a passionate stare. It was as if the both of them were searching each other's soul, clashing and binding and finally, embracing and entwining into each other's being. The golden light that held together their very life essence fused together, like two cells joining to create something totally new and beautiful. It was all very intense. Link gasped as he was snapped out of that trance like state of mind, only to find Ganondorf still gazing down on him. Perhaps he felt the same way too?

Link gulped nervously and felt his face become hot. He glanced down breaking the gaze between him and the king. The grip on his sword had loosened significantly, he was barely even touching for now it was impaled into the floor. Finally he heard that hot voice whisper into his long ear, _"Oi, Link. It seems you're quite taken by all…this." _Link felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Link gasped at the sudden contact. Link signed and said, _"Ganondorf. I don't understand. Why must you always do things like this?" _Ganondorf drank in the hero's melodic voice, it's no wonder the hero never spoke so much. His voice could make anyone fall in love with him. Ganondorf nuzzled against the hero's green hat, chin resting on top his head. He groaned, _"Oh hero, if you only knew." _Link turned his body around so now he was facing Ganondorf. _"Tell me." "I don't want to destroy you when I barely know why you do these things."I want to know who you are." _Ganondorf ran his thick fingers through the hero's blonde locks, tilting his head back slightly. Ganondorf responds, _"You'll know soon enough." _

With that, he licked the inner crevice of Link's sweaty neck, running his tongue up the hot, slick flesh. Link shut his eyes tightly, and let out a soft gasp. Ganondorf loosened the material around his neck to gain more skin contact. Link writhed under Ganondorf. He felt like he was flying and falling all at the same time. Ganondorf encased his lips around a lump of flesh and sucked hungrily, leaving trails of saliva on the hero's flushed neck. He blew cool air from his lips onto the spit, leaving a tingling sensation coursing throughout the hero's body. Link trembled. Ganondorf had to have the boy. His presence was too much for him to bear. Just this once, just for this moment. Link's eyes had fogged over, all he felt now were these strange hot sensations coursing through every inch of his body, and finally reaching his groin. He was trapped in some type of prison. He just wanted to feel that power over him. He wanted to feel it _now_. Sensing this, Ganondorf shoved Link down on the floor. Link obliged with the action.

He grabbed a handful of red locks and pulled the Gerudian king closer to him. Ganondorf tugged and pulled at Link's belt at his waist and yanked it off in one swift motion. Link gazed at him all the while, bringing his hands to his defined face, feeling every single detail. _"So this is what the king of evil feels like…" _Ganondorf ran his hands all along the hero's trembling body. He explored every dip and curve, every tone and muscle. He dug his hands under Link's intricate green tunic and finally felt warm skin underneath his fingertips. Link gasped at the sensation. Ganondorf proceeded to scissor his fingers around Link's nipples, and playfully tug at them. Link sucked in, and grasped Ganon's shoulders. Ganondorf smashed his lips against the hero's, sucking and biting down on the tender pink flesh. Link didn't hesitate to let Ganon into his mouth, and that's just what he did. Among the shadows, the king of evil and the hero of light totally made out.

Tongues lapped and danced on one another, exchanging saliva and hot gasps and breath. Ganondorf was beginning to feel rather tight in his pants, and things needed to proceed quickly. He took Link's hands with his mouth, at Link's surprise, and bit off each glove. That's right, Ganondorf took off Link's gloves with his mouth. The leather pieces skid on the floor as Ganon flung off the hero's green garb, taking the hero's hat with it. Blonde tresses gleamed as it met the air. Ganondorf took in that eye candy that is Link and explored the hero's chest and stomach with his mouth. All the hero wore now were a pair of pants and boots. Ganon had peeled off his armor and was left wearing a skin tight long sleeve shirt and tight black pants. Link lifted up the material of his shirt and touched and felt as much as he could. Ganon grabbed Link's left hand and licked the triforce image, following a hot kiss on each fingertip. Link moaned and bit his lip. Link was excited too, which explained the bulge protruding out from his groin area. Ganon pulled Link's pants down to the back of his knees, flipping the hero around so that he was bent over.

Link moaned as he felt a large hand wrap around his manhood, teasing and stroking the length. Sweat trickled down the hero's brow, his body moved about up and down, left and right as Ganondorf grinded his swollen package against Link's ass. Ganon stroked the tip of Link's penis, allowing precum to spill over. Ganon then pulled his tight pants down to his ankles, revealing his own massive member. He used Link's juices to lube himself up and rub Link's puckered pink entrance. Link thrashed around begging for more contact. Ganon generously probed Link's anus with his fingertips and scissored two fingers in and around that hot rectum. Tight muscles clenched around Ganon's fingers and Link gasped and squealed at the foreign but welcome contact. _"Ah! Ah! Ohhh-nnn!" _Ganon was a little surprised that Link was really this… kinky. He wondered what Link had done to pass time while on his adventures. Link gazed up at Ganondorf with a very erotic face, smoky blue eyes watching his every move, licking his lips. Now this made the king of evil blush. _Who_ was really in control here? Link rolled his head back and smiled as his body was thrashed around and touched all over.

Ganondorf probed the tip of his cock at Link's wet anus and teased it. He slid his member in between the hero's hot butt cheeks, _hot dogging_ him. Link hummed and gasped and breathed audibly, this felt too damn good. Ganon had enough teasing, he slid his cock into that hot hole, ripping through tight muscle and tissue. Link flung his head back, meeting Ganondorf's broad chest. He didn't have anything to grab onto, so instead Ganon grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. Link's head fell to the floor. His body was arched and angled and hair sprawled in all directions on the concrete. Ganondorf slid in a couple more inches of his length into that weeping canal and felt the hero twist and tremble beneath him. He couldn't take much more. He needed to pound that ass! Ganon grunted at that pleasant tight hot channel encasing his cock so lovingly. He withdrew from that pulsating anus and slammed his entire length into it once more, eliciting a long "_Aaaauuughhh!" _from the hot hero. Ganon lowered his torso over the hero's back, thrusting in a smooth, steady motion. He grabbed Link's penis and smothered it with pulls and tugs and strokes. He rubbed his sack with the palm of his hand and ran fingers on each side of the shaft, and each time he lightly pinched the tip with his index and middle finger. This made Link go mad.

Ganon fapped the young man to no end, all while thrusting his throbbing cock in and out of that slick channel. Link twisted his feet around, still wearing his boots and pants lowered down to his knees. He bit and licked his lips, saliva dripping from the corners of his curved mouth. A hot blush swept across the hero's face, and his blue eyes were half closed. His entire body gleamed with sweat, as did Ganondorf's. Ganondorf then lowered his head to Link's hands. He licked that left hand once more, tracing the image of the triforce with his tongue on Link's sweaty palm. He then planted hot wet kisses all over Link's back, working his way up to that neck. Ganon sank his teeth into that yummy flesh, savoring that sweet flavor of sweat and testosterone. Link cried out and throatily moaned at the sinking teeth on his neck.

Ganondorf could feel himself begin to climax, and the hero too. For at this moment, they were one. They were able to feel each other at the deepest end, and imagine the same and feel the same. Among all of the overwhelming pleasurable sensations, Link wondered why he felt the way he did whenever he was around Ganondorf. Like, he was a magnet and Link was the metal. The thought was quickly disintegrated by Ganon now pounding on Link's prostate gland. His eyes shot open and pupils dilated. The tip of Ganon's pulsating cock rubbed and hit that sweet spot of nerves over and over again. It sent Link reeling off the edge of sanity. _"Oh! Ah ah ah ah! UHHHGNNN!" "YEESSS!" _Link cried out as his sweet spot was milked so tenderly. Ganondorf bit down on his lip at the sudden dialogue and tugged hard at Link's stiff erection weeping precum all over his hand. Ganon's grip on Link's hands behind his back was like iron, but the pain didn't faze Link at all. With several more deep thrusts, Ganondorf shot off his hot milky load into that tight channel spewing out cum from the base of his cock and dripping onto the floor. At the same time Link thrust into Ganon's hand and shot his load into the air, spewing his milk colored fluids all over the floor and himself. All that could be heard was the two figures breathing heavily and the _plip plip plip _sound of the dripping cum from the two weeping cocks. Ganondorf let loose his iron grip on Link's wrists, making them fall down on each side of his sweat drenched body. He slowly rocked into Link's ass feeling the echoes of that intense orgasm, and he pulled out slowly. As Ganon slid himself out, left over cum spewed out of Link's anus with nowhere else to go but out.

Ganon smirked at the sight of the hero catching his breath. Link managed to breathe, _"You still haven't told me why you're so fixated on taking over Hyrule…You said I'd find out." _Ganondorf scoffed at the hero and responded,_ "Oh Hero, isn't it obvious?" "I would guess that someone of your puzzle solving talents would find out on your own." "I do it, because I like you. Hell, I might even…love you." "I always enjoy fighting with you because…" _Ganon leaned in to whisper hotly into the Hylians ear, _"You never bring a dull moment." "You're the master of expression my dear Link." "You're beautiful face is my weakness." _Link frowned at the comment, but understood. _"Damn right." "Hahaha." _Link managed to laugh while his breath steadied. His eyes scanned the almost empty room they were in. Not much was there except a chair, like a throne. There were columns that surrounded the room too. Then Link laid eyes on his Master Sword, still impaled into the floor. Link gulped. Wasn't he supposed to save Hyrule from this mad man? Instead he ended up having really hot sex with him. The best sex he's ever had since… since… well ever. The women in the Castle Market couldn't compare, even that romp with Shad. Link felt Ganon's hands rub up and down his back softly. Link sighed as he continued to stare at his Master Sword. That's it. Link had Ganondorf where he wanted him. One hundred percent vulnerable. He could get his sword and kill him, once and for all. He could bring peace back to Hyrule and save the princess. Oh… but why under these circumstances? Link squinted his eyes, blinking back tears and remembering Ganondorf's words. That one word stung him like a thousand bees, _"Love." _Link swallowed back sobs and frowned.

He knew what he had to do.


End file.
